Chef Hatchet
Chef Hatchet, labeled The Terrifying Co-Host, is the chef, nurse, and co-host of the Total Drama series. He had appeared in the original three seasons of the series and returned for the new fourth season, Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment. Background Chef Hatchet had promoted his other products in the break between seasons, including Chef's Roadkill Cafe and Chef's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails. Both his restaurant and snack foods are doing well and he is making plenty of money, so it is unknown why he returned for Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment. Since a chef is not required this season unless for a reward challenge because the contestants are being forced to cook their own meals, Chef is playing the role of a supervisor, nurse, and co-host. Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment Chef first appeared in The Hotel's cafeteria in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame to hand papers to Chris and explain the food situation to the contestants. When he said he wouldn't be cooking, they all cheered until he continued and said they're cooking for themselves. He claimed he's just there to make sure they "don't accidentally kill anyone."﻿ Paul mentioned in The Bachelor Isn't Interested that Chef cooked them a meal after the first elimination ceremony because it was too early for the contestants to work out the kitchen arrangements. Chef has a room on the third floor of The Hotel, supervising The Oscars. The next morning, Chef led the contestants to the building where the challenge would occur, He said he refused to be involved with such a stupid idea, which turned out to be a romance-themed challenge. He returned later in the episode to chase Cara down after she picked flowers from his garden. Chef assisted Chris in Video Killed the Reality Star and drove the amphibious car at the end of the Red Carpet of Shame in Safest Catch. He appeared as a guest judge in Sing Your Heart Out. He was confused as to why Helen D'Angelo was there and never really got an answer as to why. When Wes was tricked into eating the hot sauce sandwich, Chef Hatchet examined his throat in the First Aid Trailer and announced the unfortunate results that the musician had lost his voice. He said he could get them another hour to practice their songs, though that was it. Chef later helped Camille wash out her eyes after she was hit with the hot sauce. When Camille threatened Angel and Allison after the singing challenge, Chef tackled her to the ground and tied her up. He assisted the police in escorting her off the set and then returned to judge the contest. He said that the group round was terrible, though the solos touched his heart. Chris mentioned in We All Fall Down that he forced Chef and other "lesser employees" to build the obstacle course. After the elimination, Chef was driving the limo at the end of the Red Carpet of Shame. Chef appeared in Fire Insults at Will dressed as a police officer. He explained the challenge while Chris was gathering props, which the host whined about. During the challenge, Chef guarded the jail. When Donna was knocked out, Wes and Isaac brought her to Chef. He brought her to the medical room in The Hotel for furthur examination. He served as her doctor, informing her of her condition, controlling her visiting hours, and restricting her to a certain period of bed rest. Chef assisted with shoving Elena into the vehicle at the elimination, which he drove again. When Victor refused to leave the elimination ceremony during Teeth, Chef had to come out and drag the actor away from Ophelia, tossing him into the hearse with Edmund Sullen. Chef appeared with Paul in the medical room at the beginning of Thirteen trying to learn to make a card tower. When he failed, he stomped out in annoyance. He had similar duties over Paul as he had with Donna during her stay in the medical room. When the contestants were running from the zombies, they found Chef in the First Aid Trailer. Dressed in just his underwear and slippers, he reluctantly let them all in, revealing that their rowdy behavior made him move from The Hotel to this smaller location. When the contestants described the zombies to him, Chef told them about the cursed voodoo relic that Chris had stolen that resurrected the dead. While he was searching for a gun that he had hidden in the trailer, zombies burst through the screen door and dragged Chef through the mud, attacking him. He appeared later in the episode as a zombie in the swamp, his body beaten from the zombie attack. He screamed at Angel, and the pyromaniac sacrificed Rachel Claire to save himself. Later, Rachel Claire revealed that Chef had given her a small scratch, which counted as an injury to put towards the clause in her contract. When the teams were returning to The Hotel in All I Want is Revenge, Chef blocked the door to the stairwell. When Monique tried to push him away, all he needed was a hand on her forehead to keep her away. After the guests arrived, Chef escorted them away from the contestants to explain their role in the challenge. Chef also was in charge of the stage during the secrets reveal, setting up the chairs and adjusting the microphone. When Renata and Irina started to fight, he pulled the older sister off stage. When Ophelia was forced to leave so she didn't hear her secret, Chef threw her over his shoulder and hauled her off stage. He led the guests again in the second half of the challenge, guiding them to their places in the maze and then giving Chris a signal when ready. Trivia *Though he often doesn't appear for long, the only episode so far that Chef has not been in is Flashing Lights. *Chef's lesser role this season is not because I do not like him, but rather because he is more fun to write as a fleeting presence than a major character. Category:Males Category:Staff Category:Characters